The local formation of a new connective tissue matrix by resident and immigrant cells which on site may also multiply to varying degrees, is part of the physiological, beneficial healing response of all human tissues. In many common, clinically diverse diseases, this fibroproliferative response becomes itself detrimental, however, and produces an abnormal accumulation of fibrocellular scar tissue that further compromises the normal function of the affected tissue and in time, becomes the main cause for morbidity and mortality in these conditions. Examples include, but are not limited to:
All forms of liver fibrosis and cirrhosis, which over the past decades consistently ranks among the ten most common causes of death in the United States. Among the causes that can lead to this condition are: acute and chronic infections, particularly with viruses causing hepatitis; ingestion of toxins, such as alcohol; and autoimmune and genetic abnormalities. PA1 All forms of lung fibrosis, from coal miners' Black Lung Disease to the treatment-induced varieties occurring in cancer patients and premature babies. The fibrocellular scar tissue severely compromises the biophysical parameters of pulmonary function, typically reducing diffusion capacity, vital capacity, and compliance, and progresses relentlessly to respiratory failure and death. PA1 All forms of vascular fibrosis, the process underlying atherosclerosis and diabetic complications. While vascular fibrosis exhibits many varied forms and consequences, typical consequences include angina pectoris, myocardial infarction, stroke, and kidney failure. PA1 All forms of detrimental scarring triggered by interventional therapies, from restenosis of blood vessels and hollow organs to complications after eye surgery. Restenosis of the coronaries, for instance, occurs in about 40% of all balloon angioplasties and atherectomies performed in the United States each year to treat coronary atherosclerosis, leading directly to morbidity and mortality in some 200,000 patients annually. PA1 The hydroxylation of the collagens by the enzyme prolyl 4-hydroxylase, forming trans 4-hydroxyproline ("Hyp") residues. The proteins of the collagen family are uniquely distinct from other proteins as only they contain Hyp residues. The collagens constitute the major extracellular building blocks of the fibrocellular scar tissue, and cannot be deposited if Hyp-deficient. PA1 The hydroxylation of the ribosomal protein eIF-5A by the enzyme deoxyhypusine hydroxylase, forming hypusine ("Hps") residues. eIF-5A is required for the biosynthesis of proteins that control cell multiplication, which cannot occur if cells are Hps-deficient. PA1 The hydroxylation of the chaperone LTBP by the enzyme aspartyl/asparaginyl hydroxylase, forming hydroxyaspartate ("Has") and hydroxyasparagine ("Han") residues. LTBP mediates the correct folding of bioactive transforming growth factor .beta. ("TGF-.beta."), the key hormone controlling formation of fibrocellular scar tissue. Has/Han-deficient LTBP presumably fails in this chaperone function, resulting in the formation of misfolded, biologically inactive TGF-.beta..
In the formation and maintenance of this fibrocellular scar tissue, one of the pivotal. biochemical events centers on the hydroxylation of the following proteins by specialized intracellular enzymes. These are:
Inhibitors of these protein hydroxylases block the biochemical events that are required for the formation of excessive fibrocellular scar tissue, and therefore have anti-fibroproliferative properties of clinical importance.
A number of pharmaceutical compounds have been developed to treat various forms of fibrosis or fibroproliferative conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,892 to Kanamara, et al. relates to a method for treating fibrosis by administering to a mammal 3,4-dihydroxybenzoic acid and 3,4-dihydroxyphenylacetic acid and their physiologically acceptable salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,599 to Okazaki discloses the antifibrotic substance P1894B, having specified physical and chemical properties, which is produced by culturing a microorganism belonging to the genus Streptomyces and capable of producing P1894B in culture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,111 to Sank discloses a method for accelerating healing of wounds by oral or topical administration of minoxidil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,675 to Winter-Mihaly discloses pyridine-3-carboxylic acids and esters containing a substituted or unsubstituted 5-tetrazolyl group in the 6-position of the pyridine ring, or tautomers or salts thereof; these compounds are useful as antifibrotic agents as a result of their inhibition of collagen proline hydroxylase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,266 to Tomikawa et al., discloses a method of inhibiting hepatic fibrosis by administering pantethine. It is noted that such administration inhibited an increased prolyl hydroxylase activity in the liver with hepatic fibrosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,854 to Kagan et al., discloses a method for inhibiting enzymatic activity of lysyl oxidase in situ using 1,2-diamine compounds; these compounds can also be used as anti-fibrotic agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,182,297 and 5,252,608 to Palfreyman disclose a method of treating fibrotic conditions with 3,3-dihalo-2-propenylamine compounds and their salts, which are inhibitors of lysyl oxidase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,323 to Baader et al., discloses 2,4- or 2,5- disubstituted pyridine N-oxide compounds; these compounds inhibit proline hydroxylase and lysine hydroxylase. Also disclosed is a method of treating a subject in need of a fibrosuppressive or immunosuppressive effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,420 to Imada et al., discloses a method for treating a mammal suffering from fibrosis with an effective amount of a 2,3-dialkyl-5,6-dimethoxy-p-benzoquinone compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,943 to Okazaki et al., discloses particular 5-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone compounds and antifibrotic preparations containing them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,338 to Baader et al., discloses a pharmaceutical composition comprising particular oxalylamino acid compounds and their physiologically active salts. These compounds are said to inhibit prolyl hydroxylase and lysine hydroxylase. Also disclosed are methods for influencing metabolism of collagen with effective amounts of these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,735 to Morris discloses particular 2-amino-6-phenyl4H-pyran-4-one compounds, which are useful as antiatherosclerotic agents and inhibitors of cell proliferation and/or platelet aggregation; preferred compounds contain an N-morpholino substituent in the 2- position of the pyranone ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,119 to Lee discloses methods of reducing scar tissue and fibromatosis by administering a calcium channel blocker into a wound. The calcium channel blocker is chosen from nifedipine, hydropyridine, verapamil, cobalt chloride, and biologically acceptable cobalt salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,471 to Teetz et al. discloses use of peptide derivatives as fibrosuppressive agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,839 to Bickel et al. discusses the use of pyridine-2,4- and 2,5-dicarboxylic acid amides to influence metabolism of collagen.
Despite the existence of all of these substances for treating various forms of fibrosis, the need continues for development of other more effective materials.